nexoncommunitytechfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean Startup
Description Occasionally, processes or services running on a user's PC can interfere with some of Nexon's games and AhnLab's HackShield Pro. In some cases, this may cause the game to not function / load properly or crash. Performing a clean startup as instructed below may resolve those issues or help identify the offending process or service. Shutting Down Non-Microsoft Startup Processes And Services The following will guide you on how to disable all non-Microsoft software on startup. Note: This may disable your anti-virus, firewall, or other personal software. It is recommended that you still disable these applications even if you recognize the processes or services from the lists, as they potentially could be the source of your issue, and leaving anything enabled would defeat the purpose of this troubleshoot. #In the Start menu, select "Run" - Alternately, you can press the "Windows Key" + "R" key simultaneously #In the run box, type in "msconfig" and press enter #On the first tab page, take note of which box is checked (Selective or Normal startup) #*If normal is checked, go to header [[#Normal|'Normal']] #*If selective is checked, go to header [[#Selective|'Selective']] Normal #lwitch to "Selective Startup" by checking the button/check box next to it. #Un-check the button/check box for "Load startup items" or "Load startup group items" #At the top of the window, switch to the "Services" tab #Near the bottom of the window, check the box "Hide all Microsoft services" #Click the button "Disable all" #Click "Apply" then close the window #Restart your PC #After restarting, the System Configuration notice may appear, close the window, and decline to restart your PC if prompted #launch/install the game #Skip the "Selective" section and continue Selective #At the top of the window, switch to the "Services" tab #Near the bottom of the window, check the box "Hide all Microsoft services" #Take note of what services are enabled or disabled, preferably, write them down -''if they are all enabled, you can skip this current step and move to the next one to "Disable all"'' #Click the button "Disable all" #At the top of the window, switch to the "Startup" tab #Again, take note of what startup items are enabled or disabled, preferably, write them down #Click the button "Disable all" #Click "Apply" then close the window #Restart your PC #After restarting, the System Configuration notice may appear, close the window, and decline to restart your PC if prompted #launch/install the game Identifying the Cause If the game was able to run or install without problems, follow the troubleshooting procedure below to identify the cause. Otherwise, if the problem still exists, skip to the [[#Undoing_Changes|'Undoing Changes']] section. #In the Start menu, select "Run". -''Alternately, you can press the "Windows" + "R" key simultaneously'' #In the run box, type in "msconfig" and press enter #At the top of the window, switch to the "Services" tab #Near the bottom of the window, check the box "Hide all Microsoft services" #Enable half of the services listed -''(if you used the Selective instructions and there were services that you noted were already disabled, leave them disabled)'' #At the top of the window, switch to the "Startup" tab #Again, enable half of the startup items listed - (if you used the Selective instructions and there were startup items that you noted were already disabled, leave them disabled) #Click "Apply" then close the window #Restart your PC #After restarting, the System Configuration notice may appear, close the window, and decline to restart your PC if prompted #launch/install the game *If the game or installation was able to run - Go back and repeat the previous procedure "Identifying the Cause", this time enable only the other half for both sections. *If the game or installation encounters the same issue as before - Go back and repeat the previous part of the procedure [[#Identifying_the_Cause|'Identifying the Cause']], this time enable half of what you currently have enabled for both sections.(the goal is to continue narrowing it down, but in the most efficient way possible) Once you have successfully identified what process or service causes your issue, report back with it in the Technical Support Section for that game on Nexon Forums. Thank you for helping us help you help us all. Undoing Changes If the procedures listed here did not help you to solve your problem, you can use the instructions below to undo those changes to your system. #In the Start menu, select "Run" - Alternately, you can press the "Windows" + "R" key simultaneously #In the run box, type in "msconfig" and press enter #At the top of the window, switch to the "Services" tab #Near the bottom of the window, check the box "Hide all Microsoft services" #Click "Enable All" or, if you used the Selective instructions and there were startup items that you noted were already disabled, enable only those that were previously enabled #At the top of the window, switch to the "Startup" tab #Click "Enable All" or, if you used the Selective instructions and there were startup items that you noted were already disabled, enable only those that were previously enabled #Click "Apply" then close the window #Restart your PC #After restarting, the System Configuration notice may appear, close the window, and decline to restart your PC if prompted I am sorry that this did not help Category:Tech_Support_Tools